Gotham: The Philosopher's red tears
by dragonfire53511
Summary: In the darkness a new terror rises and is using the streets of Gotham as it hunting grounds; This story is mainly having to do with Gotham only and take aspects from the anime series Full Metal Alchemist.
In the deepest and darkest depths of a city that knows nothing but darkness; where even those supposed to be on the side of light also have dark sides themselves. It shouldn't surprise that other thing can come from the darkness that other had no knowledge of yet. It had been six months' people on the street from all walks of life from criminal to aristocrats, had in one way or another heard or been touch by a string of mass kidnappings. Of course, in true Gotham fashion when the target where street vermin or regular city goers not many of the cities elite people paid that any mind, their attention only shifted only when the top one percent of the one percent started to be targeted and followed some of the most massive theft in the city history. Not just material and equipment from the business but the staff and visitors at the facility at the time of the theft became missing. With the only proof, they were there was the sign in logs or swipe in databases that the police found when they arrived to investigate an incident.

For detective Jim Gordon and his partner Bullock; It was a puzzling situation because nothing from the abductions or the thefts themselves over the last six months had shown up. It was like the things, and people had been swallowed up by the darkness of the city, and at any of the crime sites, there was little to no evidence to prove who was doing these crimes. And more puzzling to the two was the few specs of evidence that they and other officers had found made little to no sense. As the evidence, would point towards the Gotham city zoo and everything there appeared to be fine. So, Jim and Harvey were trying to find a reason why exotic animal hairs and things were the only evidence discover ever found at the scenes. But not just one species it was as if Noah had opened the door of the arch and let the animal go on a rampage.

"Jim …. You know what it is they creep our probably dropping the animal DNA as a countermeasure or something."

This quip was following by the making an animal sound as the man who said it is biting into a Bismarck doughnut; followed by him chewing as the other detective in the car coughed as some of the extra powder sugar from his partner snack went up to his nose.

"a cough … damn it, Harvey, you're getting that crap everywhere, and I just got the car cleaned."

Almost in response to the younger detective whining, he took another bite causing more powder sugar to float in the air and caused the younger detective to roll down the windows as he continues to cough slightly. Seeing how Jim was acting made him snicker slightly seeing all the crap this rookie had got him into over the last few years. He reached for his cup of Irish coffee minus the coffee and took a large swallow washing down his sugary treat.

The two looks at each other as Harvey finished his drink and tossed the cup out the window.

"What-write me ticket for it; at least then you would have accomplished something tonight. because like I said before you dragged me over here for the crap sake for this stakeout and the like hood that whoever been doing all this shit and I still don't believe it the same people doing all of this; there no grantee there going to strike here of all place tonight."

Harvey using his hands to emphasize that the whole thing was a lost cause. Before continue his rant, which wasn't the first one Jim had heard not even today. But Gordon had learned his partner need to vent even if it made Harvey sound like a little bitch from time to time.

So, he sat there and listened to him even as Harvey said. "On top of that seeing as where the only one on this stakeout; As your charming personality, has given so many of our brothers and sisters in the PD the worst case of blue flu I've ever seen. If something for the love of God; does go down here. The chance we'll get help is probably in the toilet next to this afternoon lunch. And frankly Jim I don't want end up like the last cops who stake out one of the other places."

Jim looked at Harvey he knew his partner was right but they had to do it, even if HQ was royally shafting them because of his boy scout routine and most of their fellow cops had fallen in line with the brass unofficial official orders. When it came to Jim Gordon and his fuzzy little buddy Harvey to let nature of Gotham city take its course, it would eventually deal with them. But on the other side of that, he also knew Harvey was right when it came to being worried about turning up missing it wouldn't be the first time in this six-month spree that a cop or two came up missing. But of course, it might be the first time most the Gotham PD would celebrate the loss of some cops on a stakeout. Most of the cop on the jobs surmised that the missing were either dead or wish to god they were.

But if anyone knew the truth they think they were in some type of nightmare; I mean Jim had already seen the depths of regular people darkness. But this situation felt as if it was on a whole other level that very few people would ever know and keep their mind intact after knowing it. I mean Jim had dealt with some of Hugo Strange experiments and such, working to help Bruce figure out why the good doctor had his parents killed and trying to bring Dr. strange to justice. But Jim knew this wasn't Hugo doing even if he wanted it to be. These crimes and such were far from his doing the neatness of each attack proved that. Dr. Strange may have thought himself a scalpel when in truth he was more a sludge hammer on the way he saw thing done. This person or persons were more like a surgical laser striking so processes they could take what they wanted and left very little behind. Which frankly was pissing a lot of people off not just Jim and the cops. But allot of underworld families were losing product and people.

And most of the police and government official have become very worried how those families may try to recoup their losses. Jim knew many of the officials and such only worried because they took bribes in the past and they feared that the scum may try to take back what they needed from them (which was another reason he and his partner were the only ones stake out the lab.) As other cops were patrolling the higher-class neighborhoods arresting anyone that seemed out of place. While another part of the city was left to experience wild west meets mad max, as criminal and their actions could happen unchecked.

Of course, to most surprise, that action was few and far between, as mass vanishing was known to happen when mass looting and riot accrued in these areas. But still, no one could give or chose not to give any information on those that were taken or who took them. But those thoughts vanished, and Jim caught a Bizarre red lighting followed by people screaming. This made Jim jump out of the car as he heard Harvey scream something, what he could only assume were probably a string of profanity and such. Jim, knew Bullock was radioing for help and he catches up, but people need help now. So, he had to go as he took a corner he saw something that his mind couldn't comprehend. It was what look to be an eight maybe even nine-foot creature that looked like a man but at the same time looked to be something else completely; as if was a small living mountain of flesh. It hadn't notice Gordon and if it had it seem to care very little if it did.

Gordon watched as the lumbering beast threw around what he could only assume were the workers and security of this place. Gordon raised his gun and took aim, but before he could pull the trigger he let out a gasp, and he started to shake slightly before he dropped his gun, his eyes looked down and saw what look to be four blades sticking from his chest. His mind knew what it was seeing, but it wasn't computing he was frozen, but even so, he could feel his right lung filling with blood, and the shortness of breath was creeping over him. He then heard in a slick feminine tone.

"tsk …. tsk … tsk, my friends wouldn't like that gun going off they may rip you shreds if you did."

The darkness seems to sweep over Gordon, but in the darkness, he could make out dozens of large figures with glowing eyes and the sound of feral growling filled Gordon ears as he felt a sudden jerk and the four blades slid back out of him and him falling to the ground. As he laid there, he could taste iron fill his mouth with the things he saw slowly disappear as his sight became a blur then slowly faded to black. The last thing he remembered as he passed out was the sound of Harvey scream into what he assumes was a radio for help.


End file.
